


What Do I Do With All This Love, That's Running Through My veins, For You?

by Always_and_ever



Series: En gång varje vecka [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Kärlek, M/M, POV Second Person, kollega, minnen, resor, telefonsamtal
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Låt att lyssna på "New Light" av John Mayer.Tror att den här serien börjar gå mot sitt slut. Ett par delar till sen är den över :)





	What Do I Do With All This Love, That's Running Through My veins, For You?

**Author's Note:**

> Låt att lyssna på "New Light" av John Mayer.
> 
> Tror att den här serien börjar gå mot sitt slut. Ett par delar till sen är den över :)

Du står på bron och tittar ut över floden. Trafiken bullrar runt omkring dig och ljudet är öronbedövande. Klockan är 19:00 och du tycker att de borde vara färre bilar, färre folk men det är det inte. Den här staden verkar alltid vara full av rörelse och det stressar dig lite. Du sluter ögonen och försöker stänga ute alla ljud, alla glada människor, spårvagnar som gnisslar fram, bilar som argt tutar på varandra men det är omöjligt.

Du hade, per automatik, utan att tänka efter, gått med på att åka bort en weekend. Du hade sagt ja och sen var ni på väg. Du hade inte hunnit tänka efter, inte funderat över huruvida det var en bra idé eller inte. Ni jobbar ju trots allt ihop och kanske är det inte så lyckat att inleda något romantiskt med en kollega. Han har alltid varit lite intresserad av dig, det vet du, men i det ögonblicket han hade frågat hade du inte tagit det i beaktande, du hade bara följt din instinkt och din instinkt hade sagt att du skulle göra det, hoppa ut i det- våga göra något tokigt. Nu börjar du tro att det är lite FÖR tokigt för dig.

Ni har gått och hållit varandra i händerna hela eftermiddagen. Det hade tagit ett par öl innan han hade vågat sträcka sig efter dig och ta din hand. Du hade låtit honom göra det- för varför inte? Men nu börjar den flyktiga glädjen, över att någon offentligt, håller din hand, försvinna. Han märker det såklart och blir osäker. Du tar ett djupt andetag och tar sen resolut hans hand, drar han med dig uppför gatan och in på en av de otaliga pubarna.

Ni sätter er och du frågar ”vet du om att Dublin är den stad som har flest pubar per capita?”

”Jaså” svarar han och låter lättad- Antagligen över att du tar initiativ till att säga något.

Han har verkligen försökt hålla igång konversationen under dagen och du har försökt återgälda men hjärtat har inte varit med, dina tankar har varit ockuperad av annat- någon annan.

Medan han armbågar sig fram till den packade baren, skakar du på dina axlar och försöker få bort den tyngd som väger tungt på dem.

Du kikar bort mot baren och ser honom tålmodigt vänta på sin tur. Han får till slut beställa och vänder lite på huvudet, söker dina ögon. Era blickar möts och han ler försiktigt mot dig.

Du tänker att han är fin, hans ögon vänliga och hans hållning självsäker- helt annorlunda än när han är runt dig, då känns han alltför osäker, alltför obeslutsam. Du gillar mannen i baren- han som skojar med personen bredvid, han som flörtar lite lätt med bartendern och du kan inte låta bli att le när du ser hur han, med enkelhet, charmar alla runt sig.

Du slappnar av och inser att den här resan inte behöver vara så obekväm, att det nog kommer bli riktigt trevligt, trots allt. Men så plötsligt ställer sig håren på armarna rakt upp. Du förstår först inte varför, känner bara att din kropp reagerar på något. Du blundar och vet genast, hör något du inte önskar och minns. Minnet är så inpräntat i dig att din kropp registrerar före du gör det. Men när du väl gör det är det allt du kan tänka på, allt du kan se framför dig.

Det som får dig ur balans är John Mayer. Eller ja, inte John Mayer utan en av hans låtar, ”New Light”, som strömmar ut ur högtalarna och fyller den lilla puben. Plötsligt är du tillbaka till då, ser allt så klart.

//

Du tänker att det precis är som i en av de otaliga filmer han tvingat dig se tillsammans med honom. Bilen som susar fram (du tvivlar på om han faktiskt kör i den tillåtna hastigheten, för det går väldigt fort) och det karga landskapet som passerar utanför fönstret. I början av resan hade vägkanten fortfarande prytts av gräs och enstaka gröna buskar men ju längre ni åker desto glesare blir växtligheten när landskapet ändras till öken.

Det är hett och ac:n fungerar inte så ni har alla fönster neddragna. Vinddraget, från dem, tar tag i ert hår och rufsar till det medan musiken flödar ut ur bilradions högtalare. Volymen är hög men försvinner i dånet av vind och däck mot asfalt.

Äntligen är ni på väg. Resan ni pratat så mycket om händer verkligen. Kust till kust i USA. Du hade inte trott att det skulle bli av men här sitter ni nu.

”Visst är det coolt” hör du honom säga någonstans mellan musiken och det höga dånet från vinddraget. Du tittar på honom, ett stort leende pryder hans ansikte.. Du försöker nicka så där lite chill men han ser rakt igenom dig- förstås- och skrattet, han ger från sig, ljuder högt i bilen. Han lägger sin hand på ditt lår och klappar dig, klämmer åt lite just ovanför knät. Du lägger din hand över hans, smeker den, lyfter den sedan och lägger den mot din ena kind, trycker dig mot den.

”Jag älskar dig” viskar du.

Han hör dig inte genom oväsendet men han vet, han vet att du gör det. Du sade det egentligen mest för din egen skull, för att du behövde säga det, för att inte spricka. Du är 22 år gammal, förälskad i den mest fantastiska människa du någonsin träffat och måste säga det rakt ut- även om han inte kan höra dig.

Han håller blicken på vägen men har kvar sin hand på dig och du sniffar försiktigt, tar in hans doft. Han doftar kärlek, passion, trygghet.

Plötsligt saktar han ner, kör in mot vägkanten, stannar bilen och stänger av motorn. Det blir knäpptyst. Hettan utifrån slår häftigt mot dig och du ser dig oroligt omkring, stammar fram ”varför stannar vi? Du vet väl att det är privat mark du parkerat på. Vi kan ju typ bli skjutna och skadade. ’Private property’ och allt sånt.”

Han skrattar åt dig medan han knäpper upp bältet och vänder sig om. ”Jag stannade för att jag inte kan göra det här när jag kör”.

”Vadå?” frågar du precis innan han pressar sina mjuka läppar mot dina. Han ger dig en våt, lång kyss och du kysser tacksamt tillbaka, glömmer bort allt annat. Du har svårt att andas, kyssen tog andan ur dig och hela din kropp surrar.

 Han harklar sig och säger ”den där kyssen är så värd att få en kula i sig för”. Du suckar och säger ”Idiot”, ger honom en lätt knuff och plutar med läpparna- lockar honom att ge dig ännu en men han kör vidare, håller ögonen på vägen framför er.

Du är lycklig. Du är förälskad. Ni älskar.

//

Det är tungt men du håller skenet uppe. Du har ju bestämt dig- nog är nog. Tanken hade, under en längre tid, stadigt, vuxit sig starkare. Först hade det varit en vag känsla, som så många gånger förr, men med tiden hade den blivit större. Så stor och mäktig att den inte längre gick att ignorera. Intellektuellt hade du insett faktum för längesedan, för känslorna tog det dock ett tag att komma ikapp. När de väl gjorde det blev allt så uppenbart, så tydligt- du behövde gå vidare, kunde inte tillåta dig själv att stanna kvar.

En hand sträcks fram mot dig och du greppar den desperat. Du behöver något att hålla fast vid för att inte drunkna. Ditt hjärta dunkar hårt i bröstet men som tur är är musiken alltför hög för att han ska kunna höra-hoppas du.

Du håller hårt, hårdare än vad du någonsin hållit en hand förr och han tittar frågande på dig, undrar förstås vad som pågår.

Du spänner blicken i honom och stirrar rakt in i hans ögon. Han böjer sig sakta fram som för att kyssa dig när telefonen ringer och den förmodade kyssen avbryts.

Du tar upp telefonen och svarar disträ ”Ja det är Isak”.

Du hör en alltför välbekant stämma i andra änden. ”Hej det är Even”.

**Author's Note:**

> Det var en som föreslog att jag skulle lyssna på "New Light" och när jag gjorde det såg jag Isak och Even framför mig åkandes i en bil på en amerikans motorväg med vinden i håret. Ja, och så blev det som det blev.... :)


End file.
